pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Home sick part 2
Lots of people entered the gate, all waiting to meet Marabella. Marabella started to ache a bit. A lot of the things they did at the party reminded her of "home." "Hi, hi, hi, nice to meet you, glad to see you, hi, what's up?" (The people talking to Marabella) Marabella was surrounded by thousands of people. She was a social butterfly, but today she was not. "Hi." Marabella said really softly. "Phineas you said she was really friendly and told jokes." Whispered Django. "She is, she is acting strange today, I hope she is all right. I am going to check on her." said Phineas. Meanwhile: *Perry jumps of a helicopter on to Suzy's roof* "Hehehe! This should ruin Jeremy and Candace's movie night ahaha!!!" Suzy shouts. "Okay this little brat is going to be mature after I...." Doofenshmirtz pauses when he sees... "Perry The Platypus!!!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. "Mooom there's a dorky old man out side with a Platypus!!!" Suzy shouted from outside. *Mom comes racing in* (awkward moment) *Doofenshmirtz stares at Jeremy and Suzy's mom, mom stares at Doofenshmirtz and platypus* *cricket, cricket* *Perry scampers off and Doofenshmirtz says,* "Uh, haha, early Halloween? Then he runs off like he was being chased by a pack of angry raccoons. Phineas walking over to Marabella and see's her sitting alone* "Hey Marabella, is something wrong? Your not acting yourself today. Everyone is having fun, but you are not. This is your party, come on Marabella tell me what's wrong?" Phineas said thoughtfully. "P-Phineas... I have to go!!" Marabella cried. She was trying to hide her tears, but they where hitting the ground like raindrops. *Flower grows from Marabella tears* Phineas shouted, "Marabella wait!!!" Phineas shouted running after her. Isabella shouted "Phineas don't you wanna dance?!" Phineas ignored her and kept running to Marabella. Isabella wondered why he liked her so much. Isabella was starting to get a very upset. "Do you want to dance" said Buford. "That's it I got it!" Isabella shouted, and ran off from Buford. "Oh well, do you wanna dance?" *Buford talking to a tree.* Marabella sat on the street's sidewalk and cried softly. Isabella tried to follow Phineas, but he was out of sight. So she built a track down Phineas locator. *Beep, beep..* "He's somewhere," Isabella said to herself. After searching for 20 minutes... "Marabella!!!" Phineas shouted relieved. Her tears on her eye lashes looked liked little crystals. "Marabella wiped her eyes, happy to see Phineas." "Oh, Phineas I'm so sorry I ran off from the party! I am such a fool!" Marabella said with a gulp in her throat from crying. "It's OK Marabella, I was worried about you all day, please tell me what's wrong?" "Alright, *sigh* Phineas you wanna know why I moved... Well, our house got torn up in a big twister storm while I was asleep. I am so home sick!!! My agony is eating me alive!! This isn't real easy to admit, but I was a little poor too..." This is all wonderful and I'm am so happy to have a friend like you.." *sniff* "Oh, Phineas I did not tell you this before because I didn't want you to think my life was so bad and not like me and..." *Phineas wipes off her tear and puts arm around her* "Marabella, I am so sorry... I had no idea! I don't care if you ate dirt, I like you for who you are." "R-really?" She said wiping her tears away. "Of course I do. I think lot's of people like you because you are smart, funny and kind." Phineas said in a careful tone . "Phineas, thank you so much! You really do understand!!!" "You know, Ferb felt the same way when my mom and his dad got married. He had to move away from all his friends and into a big town. He met all these knew friends and he felt a lot better. It doesn't matter where you live, it matters if you got your family and you are happy with them. "Thank you Phineas, I feel a lot better, it's just that I have been living at that place since I was born! I am sure Ferb knows what it is like, too. "Phineas, you have been real nice to me I just want to thank you very much." Phineas got really happy inside to here that. All of a sudden "beep, beep, beeeppp!!!" "Phineas I found... you?" *Isabella see's Phineas with his arm around Marabella. *Gasp!!!* Isabella was very mortified... To be continued...(There is a part 3 up) Category:Fanon Works